Herederos del Oeste
by Rinnu
Summary: Colección de OneShot ubicados en la época feudal. No tienen precisamente conexión entre si. Giran entorno a Sesshoumaru y Rin.


_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **Herederos del Oeste.**

 **1\. Heredera.**

El ahora general y protector del viento del Oeste salía de sus aposentos, no llevaba su armadura, cuando estaba en su palacio y no debía atender más asuntos que a su familia, se daba el lujo de relajarse. Le extrañó que los pasillos estuviesen en calma, sobre todo, que en toda la mañana él y Rin, no fuesen molestados por cierta niña.

—Jaken.— le llamó al hombrecillo verde que iba cruzando un pasillo continuo.

—A sus órdenes Sesshoumaru-sama.

—¿Y la cachorra?

—La deje jugando en el jardín de Irasue-sama, le mantuve entretenida como ordenó. Le pediré a las cocineras que preparen algo para Rin y lo lleven a su habitación, ya pasa de medio día y la chiquilla no ha comido.

—Rin duerme, déjala descansar.

—Como ordene amo, pero creo que lo mejor seria que coma algo, recuerde que la última vez...

—¡Jaken!

—La comida se le llevará más tarde, Sesshoumaru-sama ¿Dónde va?

Jaken corrió tras su amo, últimamente se sentía excluido por el demonio. Entró junto a él a la habitación privada del _daiyoukai_ le observó sentarse junto a una ventana y mirar al exterior.

Sesshoumaru recorría con su vista el jardín, no veía a Tairiko, tal vez ya había ido a jugar con Ah-Un, o estaba asaltando la cocina. Lo mejor era aprovechar que la inquieta cachorra estaba en otro lado e iniciar el ritual que ya había pospuesto por días.

—Saca la caja que mandó Totosai.

—¿La caja de...? ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo se me fue a olvidar tan importante ritual?— inmediatamente sacó de un armario la caja pedida.

Sesshoumaru que estaba de pie frente al altar donde reposaban sus espadas, se encontraba extrañado, en las bases solo estaba Tenseiga, podía jurar que dejó a Bakusaiga también allí. Nadie fuera de él podía tocar a Bakusaiga y resultar lastimado, eso quería decir que nadie la había robado, entonces... Fue cuestión de un segundo para que hiciera conexión, ese día parte de su ejército se fue a las montañas para entrenar con los cachorros que se iniciaban en el arte del combate, Bakusaiga no estaba y Tairiko había dejado el jardín.

¿Cómo había apartado la vista de ella en ese día? Bien conocía las intenciones de la pequeña por formar parte del grupo de niños youkai. Pero no entendía que sus habilidades se desarrollaban más lento, no podía tener el mismo entrenamiento que un youkai normal.

—Jaken.— llamó mientras se colocaba su armadura.

—¡Ordene amo!— casi se le cae la caja por el sobresalto de ser llamado por su amo.

—Sí Rin despierta antes de que vuelva, dile que salí con la cachorra.

—¿Va a salir con la niña? ¿Dónde va ir? ¡Sesshoumaru-sama!— gritó al verle salir por la ventana.— Ya se fue.— dijo con decepción, ya no acompañaba a su amo como en antaño.

Sesshoumaru volaba por el cielo a gran velocidad. Debía ir por la niña antes de que Rin despertase, pero sobre todo, debía ir a proteger a la cachorra.

 **...**

¿En qué pesaba cuando se escabullo para ir allí? ¿En qué pensaba cuando tomó la espada de su padre? ¡Ni siquiera podía tocarla sin que las manos le doliesen! Para cogerla debió envolverla con una manta. ¿Por qué no tomó a Tenseiga? ¡Porque de qué le serviría una espada que no puede hacer daño!

Quiso huir al escuchar que los pasos del youkai a cargo se acercaban a su lugar, sin embargo, obligó a sus pies a enterrarse en la tierra y ponerse firme.

—Entonces es verdad que la pequeña hanyou vino a entrenar entre demonios.— dijo burlón aquel demonio buey.

Tairiko se sintió diminuta, ese youkai era más alto que su padre y mucho más robusto, sin olvidar que sus cuernos le daban un aspecto amenazante.

—Me preguntaba cuando lo haría, hace tres años debiste venir y en lugar de eso, tu padre te mantiene en el palacio o te manda a la aldea de ese otro hanyou.

La niña gruñó con molestia, desde que cumplió los cinco años quería ir como todos los demás hijos de youkai, pero siempre su padre se negaba y no la apartaba de su lado. El año pasado, la llevó a la aldea de su tío Inuyasha porque su madre tenía ganas de visitar a sus amigos. Entonces nuevamente no pudo ir. Y se juró que ese año sería diferente.

—Gozu recuerda no ser duro con la niña o el general acabara con todos.— advirtió un youkai equino.

—No la pondré a luchar con niños, ven a entrenar con Torin es dos menor y es su primer vez.

Tairiko tragó con miedo, la otra niña era un demonio tigre, a pesar de ser menor, era más alta y ya portaba una armadura en el pecho. Ella en cambio, se fue con su yukata y una espada que no podía tomar.

Vaya lio en que estaba.

 **...**

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que visitó el suelo en la última hora. Estaba molida, su cuerpo le dolía, su yukata estaba rota y sucia, tenía hambre y sed, pero no estaba dispuesta rendirse, era la hija del poderoso Sesshoumaru ¡No se derrotaría! Se levantaba cuando todos los niños corrieron detrás de los arbustos y la dejaban sola en mitad del campo, miró a los adultos, ellos también mantenían distancia, solo Gozu avanzó con precaución. Giró la cabeza esperando encontrarse con su enfurecido padre, pero lo que vio fue a un demonio más viejo, llevaba un taparrabos largo, del cinto a su cintura se enrollaba una cuerda de cuero, su piel era gris verdosa, los ojos blancos, de la cabeza sobresalían dos cuernos que parecían cristales y su boca parecía estar cocida.

—¡Una hanyou! Es una deshonra que este en estas tierras ¿Quién lo permitió?— estaba indignado, durante siglos en esas montañas solo iban demonios de linaje puro.

—Kusaya-san, la cachorra es hija del general del Oeste, no se le puede impedir el paso.— explicó Gozu.

—No eran solo rumores que se emparejó con una débil humana y tuvo una cría mestiza.

—¡Mi mamá no es débil!— gritó sin pensar Tairiko.

—¡Tiene carácter! Comprobemos si eres la mitad de lo que fue tu padre a tu edad y no le temes a nada igual que él.

—¡No tengo miedo!

—¿Entonces porque escondes las orejas como perrita miedosa?

La pequeña hibrida escuchó las burlas a su espalda, ¡¿Por qué sus orejas la traicionaban?! ¡Ella no era una perrita miedosa!

 **...**

Las rodillas ya las tenía raspadas, sus costillas le dolían y de la peor manera descubrió que el demonio emanaba un olor a fétido que le mareaba y provocaba malestar. En un intento desesperado corrió a envainar a Bakusaiga, rogaba porque la espada se apiadase de ella y le ayudase. Tomó el mango y de inmediato el gran poder le rechazaba, se mentalizó para aguantar el dolor, pero la espada salió volando por los aires hasta caer lejos de ella.

—¡Debe ser broma! ¡Ni siquiera puedes tomar la espada!— se burlaba aquel ser.

Al verse acabada, Tairiko se refugio tras una roca que no tardó en desaparecer por el ataque con veneno de Kusaya.

¡Quería irse de allí!

Vio como aquel demonio alistaba otro ataque, no iba a poder evadirlo ¡Pero no bajaría la cara! Una bola de fuego y rayos fue directo ha ella. Pero el trayecto se vio obstruido por la figura alta e imponente de su padre. Estaba sorprendida, aquel ataque no le hizo ni cosquillas.

Sesshoumaru dirigió la mirada a la niña, tenía su yukata rasgada y llena de lodo, olía a sangre e hipeaba por el llanto, la imagen le recordó a su compañera cuando niña. Gruñó con rabia y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, mataría a quien fuese responsable por dañar a la cachorra.

—Tu hanyou es débil, no pudo con un ataque leve. A su edad, los cachorros de demonios puros soportan más. ¿Ya lo has olvidado? Con menos edad me devolviste mi ataque.

Tairiko sintió su orgullo destrozado, era una vergüenza para las tierras del Oeste. Jamás podría ser como su padre.

—Es tan débil que esta llorando, eso se gana por tener una madre humana y ser una sucia hany...

Kusaya no terminó su frase, en menos de un segundo estaba siendo estrangulado por un furioso Sesshoumaru.

—Si tienes aprecio por tu vida, no dirás una palabra más.— le soltó y caminó hasta donde Bakusaiga estaba, guardaría su espada y se iría con la pequeña.

—También te ablandaste, antes me hubieses matado a la primera. Comentes el mismo error que tu padre, él murió por una humana, de no haber caído en esa sucia tentación, seguiría vivo. Lo mismo te espera Sesshoumaru, perecerás por la humana que tienes como compañera y esa cachorra débil e inútil.

—Tairiko, gira y cierra los ojos.— ordenó, pero la niña se le quedo viendo fijamente.— Has lo que te digo.— habló ahora con voz más dura y al instante su hija obedeció.

Sesshoumaru se giró y de un limpio movimiento de Bakusaiga, Kusaya fue desintegrado. Los otros demonios estaban perplejos y los cachorros entendieron porque e general del Oeste era el más temido, sin embargo, no entendían porque tenía una compañera humana y una cría mestiza.

El inugami terminó de llegar hasta su hija y al tomarla por el _obi_ , le advirtió que no abriese los ojos hasta que se lo ordenara.

Para evitar cualquier tentación, Tairiko cubrió sus ojos con las manos, apretándolos fuertemente. Se sorprendió al sentir como _mokomoko_ la cubría por completo.

Sesshoumaru caminaba entre los demonios, la mayoría le daba el pasó, pero cuando a alguno se le ocurría interponerse e intentar dañar a la niña, con un leve movimiento de su látigo los aniquilaba. Eran simples alimañas que no le representaban ningún esfuerzo.

Solo hasta que llegaron a la orilla de un río lo bastante retirado, Sesshoumaru se permitió parar, dejó a la pequeña hanyou de pie y la observó minuciosamente.

—Ya puedes mirar.

Hora de enfrentarse a su padre, le reprendería y la castigaría por siglos.

—¿Qué fuiste hacer a ese lugar? ¿Por qué tomaste a Bakusaiga?

Mientras esperaba que le respondiera, la examinaba para comprobar que no hubiese resultado herida y solo estuviese asustada y mugrosa.

—Solo quiero ser como usted.— soltó al contener las lágrimas, la confesión dejó sorprendido al demonio.— Odio ser una débil hanyou.— dijo al mirarse las manos que están lastimadas.— Bakusaiga no me quiere por ser hanyou.

—No tienes que ser como yo.

—¡Pero quiero serlo! Deseo ser fuerte, valiente, inteligente y poderosa, que sus espadas me acepten como su dueña. Quiero proteger a mi madre y al señor Jaken. Madre dijo que mi nombre es "Diosa Guerrera" porque estaba segura que sería como usted, pero se equivocó. ¿Por qué dejó que me pusiera ese nombre si no lo iba a honrar?

—Cachorra tonta.— se hincó en el suelo y con un brazo atrajo a la pequeña resguardándola en su pecho.

Tal vez jamás le diría que su nombre guardaba otro significado, "Airi" era "Amado jazmín" y el aroma que Rin tuvo al estar embarazada era el de jazmines, sin olvidar que eran las flores favoritas de su compañera.

—Quiero que este orgulloso de mi.— se aferró a la ropa de su progenitor y se dejó abrazar, pocas eran las veces que tenían ese contacto.— No quiero tener miedo, quiero ser miembro de su ejército.

—Deja de llorar.— la niña no le escuchaba.— ¡Airi!

El llanto se detuvo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su padre le llamaba por aquel diminutivo, le gustaba más que "Tairiko".

—No tienes que ser como yo, tienes que ser mejor que yo. No vas a ser miembro de mi ejército, serás su líder. Pero no ahora.— no se sorprendió al recibir un fuerte abrazo, al final, tenía la misma maña que la madre.

—Ve a lavarte, tenemos que ir por ropa nueva. Tu madre no puede verte llegar en ese estado.

Una vez limpia lo mayor posible, Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña y emprendieron el viaje. Le enseñaría a la cachorra a... No, le enseñaría a Su Hija a luchar, a enfrentarse a poderosos enemigos, para que en un futuro le diera una paliza a todos los que se burlaron hoy de ella. Pero en el fondo se prometía que haría hasta lo imposible para que jamás debiese poner su vida en juego.

* * *

 **05/02/2016**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **…**

 **Tairi, es un nombre hawaiano que significa "Diosa Guerrera", pero le agregué el "Ko", sufijo para los nombre de niña en japonés.**


End file.
